Erythropoietin is a glycoprotein hormone involved in the maturation of erythroid progenitor cells into erythrocytes. It is essential in regulating levels of red blood cells in circulation. Naturally occurring erythropoietin is produced by the liver during fetal life and by the kidney of adults and circulates in the blood and stimulates the production of red blood cells in bone marrow. Anemia is almost invariably a consequence of renal failure due to decreased production of erythropoietin from the kidney. Recombinant erythropoietin produced by genetic engineering techniques involving the expression of a protein product from a host cell transformed with the gene encoding erythropoietin has been found to be effective when used in the treatment of anemia resulting from chronic renal failure.
Until recently, the availability of erythropoietin has been very limited. Although the protein is present in human urine, excreted levels are too low to make this a practical source of erythropoietin for therapeutic use. Patients suffering from aplastic anemia exhibit elevated levels of urinary erythropoietin relative to healthy individuals, but limited supplies of this urine also make such a source impractical. The purification of human urinary erythropoietin by Miyake et al. in J. Biol. Chem., 252, 5558 (1977), used, as starting material, urine from aplastic anemic individuals.
The identification, cloning, and expression of genes encoding erythropoietin are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,008 to Lin. A description of the purification of recombinant erythropoietin from cell medium that supported the growth of mammalian cells containing recombinant erythropoietin plasmids for example, is included in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,016 to Lai et al. The expression and recovery of biologically active recombinant erythropoietin from mammalian cell hosts containing the erythropoietin gene on recombinant plasmids has, for the first time, made available quantities of erythropoietin suitable for therapeutic applications. In addition, knowledge of the gene sequence and the availability of larger quantities of purified protein has led to a better understanding of the mode of action of this protein.
The biological activity of a protein is dependent upon its structure. In particular, the primary structure of a protein (i.e., its amino acid sequence) provides information that allows the formation of secondary (e.g, .alpha. helix or .beta.-sheet) and tertiary (overall three-dimensional folding) structures by a polypeptide during and after its synthesis. The disruption of proper secondary and tertiary structures by the introduction of mutations or by chemical or enzymatic treatments can result in a reduction in biological activity.
In procaryotic organisms, the biological activities of proteins are largely governed by the structures described above. Unlike proteins from procaryotic cells, many cell surface and secretory proteins produced by eucaryotic cells are modified with one or more oligosaccharide groups. This modification, referred to as glycosylation, can dramatically affect the physical properties of proteins and can also be important in protein stability, secretion, and subcellular localization. Proper glycosylation can be essential for biological activity. In fact, some genes from eucaryotic organisms, when expressed in bacteria (e.g., E. coli) which lack cellular processes for glycosylating proteins, yield proteins that are recovered with little or no activity by virtue of their lack of glycosylation.
Glycosylation occurs at specific locations along the polypeptide backbone and is usually of two types: O-linked oligosaccharides are attached to serine or threonine residues while N-linked oligosaccharides are attached to asparagine residues when they are part of the sequence Asn-X-Ser/Thr, where X can be any amino acid except proline. The structures of N-linked and O-linked oligosaccharides and the sugar residues found in each type are different. One type of sugar that is commonly found on both is N-acetylneuraminic acid (hereafter referred to as sialic acid). Sialic acid is usually the terminal residue of both N-linked and O-linked oligosaccharides and, by virtue of its negative charge, may confer acidic properties to the glycoprotein.
Both human urinary derived erythropoietin and recombinant erythropoietin (expressed in mammalian cells) having the amino acid sequence 1-165 of human erythropoietin contain three N-linked and one O-linked oligosaccharide chains which together comprise about 40% of the total molecular weight of the glycoprotein. N-linked glycosylation occurs at asparagine residues located at positions 24, 38 and 83 while O-linked glycosylation occurs at a serine residue located at position 126 (Lai et al. J. Biol. Chem. 261, 3116 (1986); Broudy et al. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 265, 329 (1988)). The oligosaccharide chains have been shown to be modified with terminal sialic acid residues. Enzymatic treatment of glycosylated erythropoietin to remove all sialic acid residues results in a loss of in vivo activity but does not affect in vitro activity (Lowy et al. Nature 185, 102 (1960); Goldwasser et al. J. Biol. Chem. 249, 4202 (1974)). This behavior has been explained by rapid clearance of asialoerythropoietin from circulation upon interaction with the hepatic asialoglycoprotein binding protein (Morrell et al. J. Biol. Chem. 243, 155 (1968); Briggs, et al. Am. J. Physiol. 227, 1385 (1974); Ashwell et al. Methods Enzymol. 50, 287 (1978)). Thus, erythropoietin possesses in vivo biological activity only when it is sialylated to avoid its binding by the hepatic binding protein.
The role of the other components in the oligosaccharide chains of erythropoietin is not well defined. It has been shown that non-glycosylated erythropoietin has greatly reduced in vivo activity compared to the glycosylated form but does retain in vitro activity (Dordal et al. Endocrinology 116, 2293 (1985); Lin patent, supra). In another study, however, the removal of N-linked or O-linked oligosaccharide chains singly or together by mutagenesis of asparagine or serine residues that are glycosylation sites sharply reduces in vitro activity of the altered erythropoietin that is produced in mammalian cells (Dube et al. J. Biol. Chem. 263, 17516 (1988)).
Glycoproteins such as erythropoietin can be separated into different charged forms using techniques such as isoelectric focusing (IEF). Several parties have reported IEF studies of crude and partially purified erythropoietin preparations (Lukowsky et al., J. Biochem 50, 909 (1972); Shelton et al. Biochem. Med. 12, 45 (1975); Fuhr et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 98, 930 (1981)). At most, three or four fractions having erythropoietin activity were distinguished by IEF in these studies and none were characterized with respect to carbohydrate content. In addition, no correlation between the isoelectric points of the fractions and their biological activity was made.
During the purification of urinary erythropoietin from human urine discussed in Miyake et. al. supra, two erythropoietin fractions from hydroxylapatite chromatography designated II and IIIA were reported to have the same specific activity. A subsequent carbohydrate analysis of fractions II and IIIA revealed that fraction II had a greater average sialic acid content than fraction IIIA (Dordal et. al. supra).
It is an object of the present invention to provide separated and isolated isoforms of erythropoietin having a defined sialic acid content and biological activity. Pharmaceutical compositions containing such molecules would have therapeutic benefit.